The wonders of reality
by Theicecreampirate
Summary: Marie Underweather was often seen as abnormal. She acted strange, wore the most peculiar clothes and often drifted off into daydreams. Ignored by her classmates, Marie starts to feel that something in her life is missing. Can this hole be filled by one very cold boy? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter morning when i first saw him, but i wasn't entirely sure if it was him. As soon as that doubt filled me, he disappeared.

I ran through the large group of kids, dodging snowball after snowball. Never had i been hit by a snowball. No matter how hard all the kids in my neighborhood tried, no matter how many times they jumped up on me, I had never been hit by a snowball. Most kids saw it as annoying, but i felt it as more of a gift. I had given in to the kids wanting to test something out. I was surrounded by them. All armed and ready with a pile of snowballs next to them.  
"GO" Jamie jelled.

The test had started. The world slowed down for me as i gracefully dodged every single snowball. After a few minutes the kids had stopped and started jelling.

"How did you do that?"  
"That was so unreal"

"Teach us how to do that!"

"I like Bunny!" Sophie's loud squeal was heard through the groups chatter and they all laughed.

"Come on seriously Marie, how did you do that?" Jamie asked impatient.

"I don't know, I just...dodge them I guess. It's no big deal." I shrugged.

"No big deal? What a load of cra-!" Jamie stopped as his sister ran up to him and shoved a pile of snow in his mouth.  
"Mommy say you not say words like that, it's not nice" Sophie said firmly. Hands on her hips.

I had to place my fist against my mouth not to burst out laughing. Jamie quickly spitted the cold lump out.  
"Sophie! That was mean!" Jamie said, but laughing at the same time. "Good prank though. Mind if I use it sometime?"

Sophie nodded gleefully.

"Okay guys, it's getting late, I have to go back now" I informed them.

"Aww, come on"

"Just one more round?"

"Maybe tomorrow, okay?" I ruffled Sophie's hair a bit before heading home.

I had only just left when I hear a loud outburst of "SNOWBALLFIGHT!"

I turn around at the corner of the street and see the kids at the park. Wildly throwing snowballs in every direction. I wish I was still their age. Not a care in the world. Just having fun all day and not worrying about things like school and stuff. That's why I like them more then people my age. I'm not exactly normal according to them. I'm in my junior year of High school and I can't wait to leave that awful place. There I am seen as a freak, a nobody. They mocked me for years about how I dressed and how I acted. Luckily, the bullying had stopped last year after...I shook my head after the thought of it. Now, I'm ignored, and I would like to keep it that way.  
I grab my mp-3 player out of my pocket and place my headphone over my ears. Once I turn the music on, the world changes around me. The snow chases me playfully. Leaving patterns on the ground and frosting over every window. The beat of the music picks up and I start running. I smile broadly as the worlds speeds up around me until I reach my house and i skid to a stop. I stare at it for a while. My house was an old cottage, like the ones you would see in the countryside. But we wore in the middle of a big village. It stood out among the rows of basic houses, and everyone loved it. I take off my headphones and the patterns and frost disappear. I slowly walk through the gate in front of my house and go inside.  
"I'M HOOOOOOME!" I jell enthusiastically.

"I NOTICED" my father jells back."AND SO DID THE ENTIRE NEIGBORHOOD!"

I laugh and run into the kitchen.

"Do I smell pancakes?" I ask.

"Maybe" my father says mysteriously.

"Because we've never had pancakes for dinner." I take off my coat and hang it in the closet in the hallway.

"Aha, but you know what I say do you?" he grins at me.

"No" I tease.

"Don't lie, you know you know that you know, you know?"

"But what if I knew that you knew what I knew what I..knew?" I get confused halfway my attempt to beat him at his game.  
"Hahaa!" he jells out triumphantly. "I win! You know what you have to say now."

I sigh and start to recite.

"My father, James Patrick Underweather, also know as J. P. Underweather or Captain Underwear or _The bossman_, is more superior and smarter then me. All hail Captain Underwear."  
I end my recital with a short bow.  
"aaaand...?" my father raises his eyebrows.

"_There is always a first time for everything..."_

"_...except eating your own poo"_ he continuous my quotation.

I chuckle as he flips over a pancake.

"So...written your letter to Santa yet?" he asks.

"Duh...weeks ago...sent it in the mail yesterday." I say matter of factly.

"Heads up!" my father suddenly jells and flips the pancake in my direction. I duck and the pancake lands perfectly on top of the stack that's waiting on the table.

"What did you ask for this year?" he continues.

"An adventure" I say as I sit down and grab a pancake.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay myself down on my bed, worn out from eating too many pancakes. (God I love those things.) I turn my head towards the window and watch how the snow slowly starts to fall.  
A small layer of frost is visible on my window and I can't help but crawl towards it. I test if it is possible for me to draw on it. I let my finger glide over the surface of the window and slowly, curly patterns appear where my finger passed.  
I only get to admire my work for a few minutes before it disappears, a new layer of frost covering my drawing.  
I smile and turn to get ready for bed. Not realizing that a boy just sat right in front of me. Looking at me as I traced my finger through his recent creation.

* * *

"Dad?" I jell from the hall, running towards the living room, where my fathers sits and reads the newspaper.  
"Hmmm?" he mumbles and looks up.

Does this orange pettiskirt go with my leather jacket?"  
"Sure, but does it go with that bright pink hair of yours?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I say without any doubt. "Well, i'm out. See you later bossman!"  
"Stop!" my father jells from the couch.

He slowly taps his cheek.  
"Woops, sorry, almost forgot."  
I run up to him and quickly place a kiss on his cheek. "Love you daddy"  
"Love you too pipsqueak."

* * *

I slowly start walking toward the park where me and the kids played yesterday. Jamie and Sophie are already sledding there, their mom standing a bit further away. Waving a woolen hat.  
"Jamie, you come here now!"  
He quickly jumps off the sled.  
"How many times have I told you, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."  
"Jack Frost?" I frown.

"It's just an expression." Jamie's mother says.

"Mom, that's not nice. Jack doesn't like it when you say he's only an expression."  
"Bad Mommy" Sophie jells from afar.

"Well, i'll be inside if you need me." Their mother sighs. " Will you watch over them for a while Marie?"

"No problem" I smile.

"Yeah, Marie."  
I didn't notice Sophie running towards me and I feel myself being pushed down into the snow. We both lie there for a while, giggling.  
"So, who's this Jack Frost person?" I curiously ask Jamie. Brushing the snow off my pettiskirt.

"Oh, he's great Marie. You'd really like him!" Jamie says excitedly. "He's the one who creates the cold and the frost and the snow and stuff. But, you can only see him if you believe in him. Like Santa and the other Guardians!"

"Bunny!" Sophie jells.

"Yeah, the easter bunny too Sophie" Jamie says.

"Guardians?" I frown, getting more confused by the minute.

"Yeah, you know. Santa Clause, The tooth fairy, Sandman, The easter bunny and Jack Frost. They're all Guardians of the children. And the people who believe in them and stuff. You believe in them, don't you?" Jamie asks me, staring at me in anticipation.

* * *

That night I lay on my bed, feeling bad about lying to Jamie.  
"Of course I believe" I hear my own voice echoing in my head. I haven't believed in them for so long, but my father still thinks I do. I try to keep him happy by always writing a letter to Santa, gathering easter eggs and telling him about great dreams the sandman brought me that night. But I haven't believed since I was eight. My mother read me stories back then. About Santa, the easter bunny and many other beings from fantastical stories. And for a long time, I believed in them. Until she got sick. She didn't have time to read the stories to me anymore. My dad tried to tell them, but I would always ask for Mom to read them. Then, her illness got worse, and she had to stay in the hospital. That christmas, all I asked was for my mom to get better. She never did...

* * *

**I know i only began this story today, but i just couldn't help but continue typing.**

**My first chapters lay-out was less good, because i forgot to edit it. Plus, i didn't add a little extra author's note :/  
Anyway...**

**In the first chapter, when Marie is walking with her headphones on, i like to imagine her listening to Paperman by Christopher Beck. (She starts running at about 3:44 into the song)  
In chapter 2, you get to know a bit more about her backstory. And to all those crazy Jack Frost lovers like me...don't worry. She will see him and talk to him soon.**

**(P.S: thanks for following. And don't forget to review. Seriously, every time i open my e-mail and discover somebody reviewed or followed this, i act like a five year old on Christmas.)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's early in the morning when i hear a knock at my door.  
"I'll get it!" Dad jells thru the hallway.  
I'm still in bed, enjoying the fact that I have vacation for two whole weeks and can stay in bed as long as I want.  
The las few weeks have been agonizing. The snow had melted, which left filthy sludge all over town. You would think that the people at her school would't continue throwing the snow, but they did. I had to run over the playground as fast as I could. I was too distracted by the fact that I had exams, and had spent too much time outside with the kids, in stead of studying. So I didn't want to get my hopes up of not being hit.  
Strangely enough, once again, I reached the classroom without getting hit by the filthy sludge that some of the kids still dared to call snow.  
My exams went reasonably good. I passed every exam, had a good report card and was ready for the holidays.  
I roll onto my side and look at the clock. It's 9:00 PM. Which is still early, being the first day of vacation. I roll myself on my back and close my eyes just for a few more minutes.  
Until my door flies open.  
"Mariiiieeeee!" I hear, as two small figures run up to my bed and jump on top of me.  
"Aaaah! What the-!" I jell out in surprise.  
"Get out of bed you lazy-pants!" I now recognize Jamie's voice.  
"Okay, okay. I'm up guys" I laugh and push Sophie and Jamie off my bed.  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!" I hear my dad yelling from downstairs.  
I grumble in silent annoyance.  
I push the two troublemakers out of my room, getting loud protest sounds from them both.  
"You guys wait for me downstairs." I bend down and raise an eyebrow."You don't want to see me naaakeeeeed." I fumble my fingers a bit in an ominous fashion.  
"Ieuw!" Jamie suddenly jells and slams my door shut. "We'll see you at the park okay." I hear them both run down the stairs.  
I laugh and quickly change into some worn out pants and my old black sweater.

* * *

Downstairs, my father sits, innocently.  
"Thanks for letting Tweedledee and Tweedledum wake me up."

"Anytime." my dad shakes me off.  
"Do we still have fruit-loops?" I ask, searching the kitchen.  
"Do we still have hair?" my father responds.  
"You don't dad." I poke my head out and look at his bald head.  
"Oh. Then, no"

Damn.

After satisfying myself with some plain corn flakes (yuck!). I get ready to go outside.  
"Marie, I have to stop by at work now, so don't forget your key." my dad says.  
"It's in my pocket." I reassure him.  
"Okay. I'll be late tonight, so don't wait up. There's macaroni in the fridge, okay?"  
"Yeah dad, don't worry i'll be fine."  
I laugh, he gets so worried sometimes.

"Uhm...are you sure it's a good idea to wear your sneakers now?" my dad raises his eyebrows as he looks at shoes.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice all the snow on Jamie's and Sophie's head?"  
"Snow?"  
I look outside as my dad opens the door. A thick layer of snow covers the ground.

"Sweet." I say casually.

"Totally" my father mimics my cool tone.

I giggle and change into my snow boots and put on some waterproof gloves.

"See you tomorrow dad!" I jell and watch him drive off to work. I quickly run towards the park, where Jamie and Sophie are standing. Arms crossed firmly.

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting." I huff, catching my breath.

"You lier! You told me you believed!" Jamie suddenly jells.

"Wha-?" I gasp in confusion.

"On your knees soldier." Sophie points to the ground.

"DO IT!" Jamie jells loudly.

I quickly drop on my knees in surprise, hearing the snow crisp under them.  
Jamie walks over to me and gets behind me. He places his hands in front of my eyes, enabling me to see.  
"What's going on?" I ask curiously.

Jamie sighs and starts to explain.

"Your lie is being forgiven, but I can't let you go on not believing."

I lower my shoulders a bit. "Jamie..I.."  
"Shush!" He stops me. "Hear me out okay. I know you're too old, but you are like the coolest person I know. I want you to see Jack Frost."  
"How come you found out?" I ask gently.

"Jack told me. Plus, you clearly didn't see him standing in front of you just now."  
"Huh?" I frown.  
"Now, I want you, with all your heart to believe in Jack Frost. Shhhht, shut up Jack!"

I get even more confused now.  
"Jamie, I just can't okay." I sigh.

"Yes you can, just do this for me, please?" he pleads.

I take a few seconds to think it over. Could I possibly believe again, for Jamie?  
"Fine, i'll try." I eventually give in.

"Okay...ready? No, Jack stay where you are. This is going to work, I swear." I hear the excitement in Jamie's voice.

"I'll try..." I mumble.

I focus really hard. Letting the words "I believe in Jack Frost" repeat thru my head.  
I feel Jamie's small hands leaving my face, and slowly, I open my eyes.  
For about five seconds, I see someone. A boy about my age with a large staff, white hair and wearing a blue frosted hoody and brown, ripped pants. But my head soon fills itself with doubt. And as quickly as he appeared, he disappears.  
"And?" Jamie asks excitedly.

I sigh and turn my head away.

"I'm sorry Jamie. He's not real, this was a bad idea." I say as I slowly get back up.

"No..but..come on Marie. He is real." I sense Jamie getting upset.  
"Jack, don't go yet okay. She's acting stupid."  
My head begins to throb in anger.

"Stop it Jamie." I say calmly, trying to control myself.

"NO! He is real!"  
"Jamie...!"  
"I will not stop until you believe!"

JAMIE! STOP IT, OKAY!" I burst out.

"HE'S NOT REAL! STOP PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THIS AND JUST..."

splat!

I stop jelling in surprise. For the first time in my life I feel cold, wet snow dripping into my neck.

* * *

**Ahaaaa! Can you sense what's coming up next?  
****I hope you are as excited as i am!  
****To all my new followers, thank you so much! I'm really enjoying writing this, and seeing that other people enjoy it makes me feel so happy.  
****Reviewers, thanks for the kind words. It really encourages me.  
I can't wait to start creating the next chapter!  
Write you soon xx**

**(+ Feel free to review some more. As i already said, it really keeps me going :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

I turned my head and saw Sophie, grinning at the space next to her.  
"Yeah, you tell her Jack!" she said excitedly.  
"S-Sophie? Did you throw that snowball?" I mumbled, scared of the answer she was going to give.  
"No."  
"Sophie, there isn't anyone else around."  
"Just face it Marie, Jack threw that. He can't miss anyone." Jamie attempted to convince me again.  
"Ugh!" I shrug him off and walk away. "I've had enough of this!"

"Wheeee!"

I suddenly hear Sophie cheering loudly.

I turn around and watch in horror how Sophie is lifted in the air by magic and spun around.

* * *

**(Jack's POV – because I felt like it)**

It had been yesterday when Jamie and I saw each other again after a few weeks without snow in his town. North needed some help with the christmas preparations, so I wasn't able to lay a new layer of snow the past weeks. Before I started spreading the snow last night, I visited Jamie.  
I gently knocked on his window. Seeing the boy jump up, look at the window and say my name.  
He hastily opened the window and let me in.  
"Hey bud, missed me?" I ask.

"Of course, plus, it was no fun without the good snow. It al just turned into sludge." he whined.

I laugh at his disappointed face.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."  
I sit down on his bed, focusing on not freezing his bed completely.

"Have you ever been seen by a teenager?"

I frown at his question.

"uhmm, no, I don't think so."

"Not even Marie? That friend of mine with the pink hair." he asks, sounding kind of disappointed.  
"No, she stopped believing since she turned eight. North told me once. But don't sweat it Jamie, i'm used to it."

"But, she..she told me she believed, why would she lie?"

"Well, she can't just say it in front of all the kids. It would bring them down."

"I wish she saw you." Jamie sighs.

"yeah, me too."

* * *

I'm actually not lying about that. I saw her for the first time like a month ago, when she was out with the kids. They wore throwing snowballs at her. Mesmerized, I watched as she dodged every single one of them. And not like, mechanically dodging them, but gracefully. As if she wore gliding gently along the wind. The kids all looked up to her. She was strange looking, I had to admit. But they all liked her even more thanks to that. And so did I.  
After that, I helped the kids start a new snowball fight and started to follow her back home. At the corner of the street she stopped and turned. I stood right in front of her, but of course she didn't see me. A smile curled onto her face and she continued to walk home. Suddenly, she pulled this strange device out of her bag and put it on her head. Halfway she broke into a run and I had to speed the wind up a bit so I could see where she lived, but she had been to fast and was gone.  
That night, I lay the last layer of snow before leaving to help North. After frosting another window, I suddenly noticed someone walking in. It was her! She sat in front of the window and started to draw in the frost. The longer she drew, the more disappointed I got at the fact that she couldn't see me.

* * *

"Jack, we have to let her see you!"  
I was stuck in daydreams and accidentally froze Jamie's toy rabbit.  
Wha...how are we going to do that?" I asked curious.  
"Don't worry, i've got a plan. Meet me at the park tomorrow at about ten o'clock."

* * *

So here I stood, it was half an hour till ten o'clock, and was surprised that Jamie was already there with Sophie.  
"We'll go get her, you wait here, okay?" Jamie said.

"Okay, don't take too long though."

It didn't take long before they came back.  
"She has to get dressed first..." Jamie sighted.

I was starting to get kind of nervous. Would she even want to see me?  
It was taking pretty long and Sophie was getting annoyed.  
"What's taking her so long?" she said grumpily.

There! She's coming over! Sophie, you ready?"

"Yeah!"  
They wore both extremely excited. It was comical to see them both standing there, arms crossed over each other. A fierce look on their faces. The next thing I know, Jamie and Sophie have forced Marie on her knees.

I watch as Jamie places his hands in front of her eyes. Asking her to believe.

"Jamie, stop, it's not going to work just like that." I walk over to him to try to stop him. But he cuts me off.

To my surprise, Marie agrees to try seeing me.  
I wait as Jamie Jamie removes his hand from in front of her eyes. He eyes are squeezed shut in concentration, and slowly, she opens them.  
For a second I feel as if she sees me, as if she truly believes in me. But she turns her head.

"I'm sorry Jamie. He's not real, this was a bad idea." Marie sighs.  
I look down in disappointment and turn to walk away.

"Jack, don't go yet okay, she's acting stupid."

"Stop it Jamie" Marie says sadly.

"No! He is real!" Jamie fights back.

"Jamie...!"

she says his name louder now. I notice her eyes are turning watery. But Jamie stands his ground.

"I won't stop until you believe!"

The moment she starts yelling at Jamie, I lose my nerve. Quickly, I form a snowball with my staf and throw it at her. With a loud splat it hits her face.

"Don't yell at him! He's trying to help me!" I say this without realizing she can't hear me.

"S-Sophie? Did you throw that snowball?" Marie asked, a frightened quiver in her voice.

"No"  
Sophie, there isn't anyone else around"  
"Ouch." I say annoyed. She's really stubborn.

Jamie tries to convince her again, but she turns around and starts walking away. I look at Sophie, and suddenly, a crazy, wonderful idea pops into my head.  
I grab Sophie under her armpits and start to spin her around.  
This aught to make her believe.  
Jamie bursts out laughing, realizing what Marie must be seeing is Sophie flying around mid-air.  
Once I put Sophie back down I see Marie' face. She looks absolutely horrified. But slowly, her expression turn into one of unbelief.

* * *

**Soooo...**

**yeah, i think this is the first chapter i'm not sure about.  
I wanted to have a little take on how Jack saw the whole "Making Marie believe"- act...type...thing.**

**So please review on this chapter. I want honest opinions people! **

**To anyone i ****disappointed by not posting yesterday, i am truly sorry.  
I had a French test to study for, so i didn't have the time to completely finish this.  
To the random stranger who pointed out my spelling error. Thank you, i would have typed it wrong every time. now i make sure i don't.  
I usually speak Flemish(Yes, that is how the language is called in the northern part of Belgium), so sorry if you notice any more spelling errors.**

**See you next chapter!  
Love, a very hungry and tired writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Back to Marie POV)**

I don't know if it's the stress that came from all the exams, or if i'm just going crazy.

Sophie continues giggling after she's spun around about five times and gently placed back onto the ground.  
"Again, again!" she squeals in delight. Her arms seem to fly around someone's leg and she gets lifted up, still clinging to the invisible leg.

What is going on?! My hearts starts to hurt in confusion and I sit down in the snow, trying to take in what i'm seeing in front of me.  
Could Jamie be right? Is Jack Frost...real?

I close my eyes and try to find an explanation for these things. I even pinch myself in the arm, to check if it's just a dream, or a nightmare.

But, I can't find any other explanation than that Jack Frost is actually real.

I slowly open my eyes  
Two extremely bright blue eyes are staring into mine and I jump back in fright.

Jack, surprised after my sudden scream, takes a few steps back and trips over a small branch.

Thinking he would fall, he just keeps hanging mid-air, letting the wind push him back up.  
"Jack Frost" I whisper in amazement.

"What?"

Jack's voice sounds even more surprised then mine. "You...you can see me?"

I nod.  
A cute, crooked smile appears on his face. "Jamie..she can see me! We did it! You did it!" He flies over towards Jamie and hugs him, not even noticing that Sophie was still clinging to his leg. I giggle at his excitement. He slowly floats over to me and offers me a hand. I grab his hand. Whisps of snow floating along the wind twist around our hands as he pulls me up. He's pretty strong, considering how thin he looks. My hand starts to hurt from the cold, even though i'm wearing gloves. I quickly pull my hand away.  
"Oops, sorry, pretty cold, huh?" he says, clearly impressed by his own powers.

"Well, obviously." I frown a bit. This feels kind of awkward. I haven't believed in him, like ever, and now he stand before me. Like it's the most obvious thing ever.  
"You know, you don't look anything like I expected."

"Oh here we go..." he claps his hand against his forehead. "No, I am not a grumpy old man with a beard, or a happy little elf or whatever they tell you I look like."

"Oh no, it's just..." I quickly apologize.

"Don't worry, okay. I should at least be glad about the fact that you can see me."

"Should me and Sophie leave so you guys can chat, or are we going to have a snowball fight?" Jamie suddenly cuts in. Letting a snowball bounce up and down in his hand.  
"Oh you are so on." Jack says excitedly.

"Actually, I think i'm going to pass." I decide.  
"Aww, come on Marie, you're only just believing in him." Jamie says disappointed.

"No, no, let her go Jamie. She can't help it that she's scared to get hit by one of my snowballs again." Jack says teasingly.

"Excuse me? I couldn't see you before, you got lucky." I point out to him.

"So you think I, Jack Frost, master of snow, wind and ice, King of Frost , creator of Blizzards can't win from you in a snowball fight?" he says impressively. Letting the wind blow harder around me and making the snow spin around him dramatically.

"No." I say unimpressed.

He lets the wind calm down and the snow falls back to the ground. He shakes his head wildly like a dog to get the remaining snow out of his hair.

"In that case. I challenge you!" he points at me, still trying to act dramatic.

"I-I"m sorry...i have to go." I turn and quickly run back to my home. Smashing the door closed behind me. I lean against the door and sink to the floor. I feel so confused about this. For years I believed. Me and my mom, we believed together. But, I asked Santa to make sure she was okay, to heal her, to bring her home with me again. If Jack Frost was real, then he should be real too.  
My dad never told me what my mom had. I asked when I was younger of course, but I would only get answers like "Mummy has a headache." or "She has a little bug in her tummy, and the doctors need to get it out.". I always pictured this little purple monster, clawing thru my mothers stomach. It made me feel sad, and scared.  
Jack Frost was real. Which means that my mom was telling the truth every time she read to me. They weren't story's, they wore reality.  
I feel the tears flowing down my cheeks.  
"Mom, I really need you right now." I sniffle, staring at the picture of me and my mom.  
We wore at the park that day, it was a week before she had to go to the hospital. I was feeding the ducks, and my mom sat next to me , staring into the distance.  
Wait...no..is that?  
I get up and walk towards the picture. A figure stood there. He was tall, and it seemed as if he was carrying a basket. I've never noticed this before. Could he possibly be...?  
Hastily, I pull the picture off the wall. Accidentally pulling a bit of the wallpaper off. I take the picture out of the frame and search for the date that the picture was taken. Dad would write it down, right? He always did that. Yes, there is something written.  
"Easter sunday" I read aloud. "The easter-bunny was there?"  
Did he know my mother? He's clearly not hiding away. He's just standing there, looking at us. My heart is pounding in excitement. If my father won't answer me, then maybe the easter bunny will! I have to talk to him. I need to know what happened.

And Jack just might be the only one who can help me find him.

* * *

**Are you beginning to understand what i meant with "the hole in her life that needs to be filled"?  
And she saw Jack, she believes! She even saw Bunnymund in the picture. I like to think of scenarios where kids take pictures of the guardians, but only if you believe, you can see them on the picture. So their parents would just see a blank photo.  
My last chapter wasn't all that, but i feel great about this one.  
Am i still rushing things a bit? I don't know, i'm getting kind of paranoid.**

**Marie is going thru a hard time, and she never really got over the fact that she lost her mother. Jack might just be her ticket to answers.  
But she might get more then she was asking for...**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, i just, wow...They make me feel all tingly inside.  
Might this emotion be happiness? The thought of it!**

**Okay, it's official, i'm weird.**

**Until**** the next chapter my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm lying on my bed. I still can't believe what happened today. Jack Frost, right there, in front of me. I feel kind of bad for yelling at Jamie before. He was only trying to help Jack. It's already 11:00 PM and dad is still not home. I hope I never have to work this late. I jump as I suddenly hear a large bang against my window. I take a look and see a snowball sticking to the window, and it doesn't take long for a second one to join it. I throw off my blanket and go take a look. A boy, with white hair and a blue hoody is standing in my garden. Casually leaning against his staff. Only when he waves at me I dare to open the window. I don't want to get another snowball in my face.

"W-what are you doing here Jack?" I ask shyly.

He lets the wind blow himself into my room. "Came to see you of course. Why did you leave so soon this morning? I mean, it's not everyday someone your age sees me."  
"I don't know, I just, had to be alone for a moment."

I watch him as he sits down on my bed.  
"Ah, I think I understand." he says.

"You...You do?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, big day for you I guess. Getting hit by a snowball, seeing Sophie fly around on her own accord, finding out I exist. It's a lot to process."  
"Oh, uhmmm...yeah, I guess." I look away awkwardly.

But, there's something else...isn't there?" he continues.

"Huh, what? Noooo. I'm fine." I try to convince him. But the look on his face proves that it didn't work.

"Marie, i'm a guardian, I can tell when people feel bad."

"How so?"

"Well, you know. I have to know when someone needs cheering up. And don't try to change the subject!" He says, a bit outraged.

I giggle.  
"Ah, see that's better. Now, I sense you're in need of a little fun. Come on, climb on my back." Jack stand up and turn his back towards me.

"What?" I frown at him. What is he up to?

"Don't question me, just climb on my back. Don't worry, i'm not going to freeze you or anything."

"Uhmmm..." awkwardly, I grab his shoulders and jump. He swiftly catches me under my knees.  
"You ready?" He smiles at me and I quickly nod, hoping that in the darkness of my room he can't see me blushing.

I give a small yelp as he jumps onto the balcony.  
"WIND! You ready?" He yells loudly. Suddenly, I realize what's happening.

"No, wait Jack, i'm afraid of heights!" But i'm too late. A large gust of wind grabs us and throws us into the air. If I ever pictured flying, I pictured it smoothly, like a bird. But this? We wore tumbling in the air. Constantly flipping upside down. A bit like a snowflake actually, which is logical because he's Jack Frost anyway. I cling on for dear life, while Jack Is laughing like a maniac. Once we get higher, the wind blows constantly in one way and Jack can fly a bit more straight. "This more your style?" He asks, grinning at me teasingly.

Slowly, I dare to open my eyes and look down. I'm only scared for a moment, but then, I feel peaceful. I loosen my grip on his shoulders and try to sit up. The moon seams twice as big as normal. And the streetlights from below shine along with the stars. "Wow..." I let out in a whisper.  
"Yeah, wow..."  
I look at Jack and notice he's still looking at me. A stupid grin on his face.  
"What are you smiling at Frostie The snowman!" I say teasingly. "Nothing, nothing!" he quickly turns his head but continues smiling. I roll my eyes.  
"So, where are you taking me Frost?"

"Oh god, don't call me Frost, it makes me feel old."

"But you are old?" I frown. "How old are you actually?

"I would be...17 years old. But according to my immortalness, I would be about 320 years old."

"Wow, you really are old."

"Hey!"

I laugh at the annoyed tone in his voice.  
"I was joking! Gosh, you're easy to tease. Now, tell me where we are going."

You'll see" he says mysteriously. "Just enjoy the ride."

We circle above the village for a while. I point out places I like most and the school that I go to. Until after a while, we leave the village and I have no idea where we are. After about ten minutes, Jack tells me to grab his shoulders and hold on. We dive deep into the forest, where Jack gently lands. I jump off his back.  
"Now, close your eyes." Jack instructs me.

I give him a quizzical look.  
"Come on, please. This is kind of a secret place i'm taking you, so just, close your eyes."  
I close my eyes. Jack grabs my hands and starts leading me thru the forest.  
"Wait, is this the part where you kill me?"

"Ha ha" Jack laughs sarcastically. " We're almost there, okay?"

"You are going to take me back home right?" I continue to tease him by acting unsure.

"No, i'm going to leave you here, at my secret lair, until you are old and wrinkly or perhaps until you starve to death."

"What, you wouldn't bring me food?"

"Nope"

"Gosh, thanks"

I hear him laugh, and try to image what he looks like right now.

"Okay, duck here for a moment."  
I duck, and after I while, I feel the snowy ground under me changing into something hard ands slippery. I feel his hands leaving mine and I stop walking.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask.

"Yep."  
I gasp as I open my eyes. I stand in the middle of a giant frozen lake. Giant trees and rocks surround it, making sure you wouldn't see the lake if you wore walking by.

"Welcome, to my humble home." Jack spreads his arms and starts to run around on the ice, freezing the lake even further.  
"This is amazing" I say in awe. "You actually live here?"

"Yeah, this is where I came from."  
"Huh?"

"it's a long story..."  
"It's a long night."  
He skates over to me and pats me on the head. "I'll tell you when you're older sweetheart. Now come on, try to run!"  
I laugh and try to break out into a run, but keep slipping my feet everywhere. Eventually, I fall hard on my butt.

"Oh god, I literally feel like Bamby on ice." I giggle.

"Who's Bamby?" Jack ask. Woops, didn't realize. He obviously never watched that movie.

"Well, it's a movie. You know, on a television?"

"Okay, I know what that is."

"Anyway...It's about this deer called Bambi, who is the prince of the forest. He makes friends with a skunk and a rabbit and totally has the hots for a doe. But once his mother gets killed by a bunch of hunter, he's raised by his father. Who strangely enough also is the prince of the forest, but not the king."  
"And this was a movie? People are weird." Jack frowns.  
"So uhhhmmm, as I understand by that, you are a deer."

"Yep"

"And you're friends with a skunk and a rabbit?"

"Well, you don't stink that much..."

"and your mom died because of a hunter?"

The word seem to hit me in the chest. I stand up and walk off the ice.  
"Wowwowow, where are you going?"

"I have to go." I say, trying to control myself. I don't want to yell at him, not like with Jamie. I'm starting to shake, and the cold isn't helping aether.

"Marie, are you...okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, terrific even."

I need to get out of here. I reach the end of the lake and start to run. This was all a bad idea. I hear Jack yelling my name, but I block out every sound around me.  
I scream as a hand grabs my arm and forces me to stop.

"Jack, let go!" I turn around. But suddenly, Jack wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry..." I hear him whisper.

I let the tears go and bury my face into his sweater.

I don't know how long we stood here like this. But after a while, I let go and wipe my eyes with my sleeve.  
"Sorry...i...i just."

I let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me."

I suddenly notice the frost on Jack's sweater has melted a little. He notices it too and quickly turns the damp back into frost.

"Probably from your body heat." he says, smiling a little.

I smile too.

Jack and I silently start to walk back to my home, we don't fly this time. Which I guess means that he trusts me completely. I'm surprised by the fact that the lake is not that far from my home.

Dad already seems to be back, so Jack drops me off back in my room. Just so we don't wake him up.

"So, uhmmm, will I see you again tomorrow?" I ask shyly as Jack sits on the baloney, ready to leave.

"Sure, meet you at the park with Jamie at noon?"

"Okay"

Just before Jack leaves, I place a kiss on his cheek. He looks at me surprised.

"That's for...you know." I run my hand thru my hair and sigh. "Just...thank you."

Jack smiles and nods quickly before jumping off the balcony and gliding along the wind.

"Marie, you really are way in over your head." I say to myself.

I close my window and lay myself back into bed.  
I close my eyes, not knowing that i'm in for a long night...

* * *

**Wow, okay, this chapter turned out longer then it expected.  
****Anyway...**

**Sooo, what do you think? To the new readers, welcome. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! It really helps me to continue writing.  
I've been feeling a bit unsure about my story. It takes a lot longer for me to make up new lines and thinking of things that could happen.**

I have a big test on monday, so it might take a few days before the next chapter is posted.  
Oh, and during the flight with Jack part and the going thru the forest part and the reaching the lake part , i like to imagine the song "Define dancing" - by Thomas Newman (Known from the animated movie, Wall-E)

**See you soon,**

**Love, Theicecreampirate**


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark. I was walking around, not really knowing where i was headed. Suddenly, I hear a voice whisper my name. "Mom?"  
I start running towards where I thought I heard it. I see her in the distance.  
"MOM!" I yell and start running even faster. But no matter how fast I go, I don't get any closer. I fall on my knees in exhaustion. Laying my head in my hands.I feel someone shake my shoulders and I wake up.  
I'm covered in cold sweat. My dad sits on my bed, a worried expression crosses his face. "You alright? I heard you screaming."  
I sit up in bed. "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare." I reassure him.

My dad quickly kisses me on the forehead and leaves to let me sleep a little longer.  
I wait a while before laying back down. I haven't had nightmares about her in so long...

"You can not be serious dad!" I yell confused.  
"I'm sorry kiddo. They really need me there." my dad says as he packs his bag. Trying to fold as much of his nice shirts as he can.  
He was called in on a business trip, and he has to leave to catch the plane today.  
"But tomorrows christmas, and you'll miss New Years! We always do those together!"  
"I know, but..." he stops, he doesn't seem to have a good excuse.  
"Look, you can be mad at me forever, but that's not going to change the fact that I have to go. I've asked Miss. Bennet, Jamie's mom, to check up on you once in a while. There's tons of food in the fridge, and if you run out, you can use my motorcycle to go get some more food."  
"What? I can actually use your motorcycle?" I ask surprised. "But, my license hasn't arrived yet?"

"Yes it did, it was in the mail this morning." he grins at me.  
"YES!" I jump in excitement. "But i'm still mad you're leaving me alone for the holidays."

He laughs and ruffles my hair a bit.  
"Try not to open your presents until tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Oh! Before you leave...just a second." I run to our christmas tree. We kind of went wild in decorating it, so we hung ever single ornament we could possibly find in it. I quickly grab the present I got for my dad and give it to him.  
"Now, you can only open it tomorrow, okay?" I point my finger threateningly at him.  
He laughs and puts his gift in his suitcase.  
"Okay, now, I really have to go, or i'll miss my plane."  
He starts to walk out the door. "Wait!" I stop him and spread my arms. Dad smiles and understands what I want. He quickly gives me a big hug, giving me a last kiss on my head.

"Love you sweetheart." he yells, before driving off.

"Love you too dad!" I yell and wave until he turns around the corner of the street.

I go back inside, giving the clock a quick glance.  
"Crap!"  
It's already noon. I run around the house, searching for my jacket and snow boots. I don't put on my gloves though. I want to get a bit used to the cold that Jack produces.  
I grab the keys and leave for the park, where Jack and Jamie are already sledding. The other kids are there too. All having tons of fun.  
"Hey, thanks for waiting up for me." I say sarcastically.  
"Hey!" Jack is surprised to see me, and accidentally crashes the sled into the statue.  
All the kids start laughing. I walk over and help him back up. Getting a few weird frowns from the kids.  
"You can see Jack?" Cupcake, the biggest of the kids asks.  
"Uhmmm, yeah." I say, as if it's no big deal.

"All thanks to me of course." Jamie says proudly. Grinning as if he's the king of the park.

"Yep, kind of breaking the rules though." Jack sigs.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, the other guardians. You know, North, sandman, tooth and The kangaroo. They all don't show themselves because, well, we have to give the kids a chance to grow up, to stop believing. And since you're already like, what, sixteen I guess? I shouldn't show myself in front of you. But, it's kind of too late for that, and I am already on the naughty list so whatever." Jack shrugs.

I laugh.  
"You, on the naught list?"

Jack snaps his finger and makes his voice sound all funny. "Girl, i'm the mayor of the naughty list. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a snowball fight to attend to."  
He magically produces a snowball in his hand and throws it hard at one of the kids, and the fight begins. Snowballs fly in every direction and I can't help but join them. Running to dodge every snowball, but once in a while I scoop up a heap f snow and throw a snowball at one of the kids. I find Jack again after a while, hidden behind a fortress of snow.  
"Okay, you have to show me how you do that?" he says as I sit down next to him.

"How I do what?"

"Dodge all those snowballs of course. Even I can't go thru that without being hit once." he says, a bit annoyed. I think about it for a moment.

"Hmmm, okay, i'll show you someday. But you'll have to do something in return."

"What?" he frowns at me.

"I don't know yet, but in the meantime..."

I surprise him by throwing a large pile of snow in his face.

"Oh you are so dead." he yells.  
I laugh hysterically and start to run around as fast as I can.

Ironically, I trip over the same branch as Jack did yesterday. I land hard on my back and hear Jack yell: "attack!"  
Snowball after snowball is thrown at me and there's nothing I can do to stop them. "Okay, okay, I give up! You've beaten me!" I yell between fits of laughter. The kids cheer in their victory.  
"Now, you have to do something because we finally hit you with a snowball!" One of the boys yells. "Yeah!" They all agree. Oh dear, this can't be good...

* * *

Minutes later, I stand in the middle of a circle of kids.

"Stretch your leg." Jamie instructs me.  
I do as he tells me and sigh as I let him tie a chain of tiny bells around my ankle. It's the usual agreement, the person who gets clobbered with snow has to wear it for a day. But because it took them so long to hit me, I have to wear it until school starts again.  
"And now...you know what you have to do Marie."  
I start to walk around the circle, my bare feet freezing in the snow. With every second step, I produce a loud jingling sound. "One day you are all going to pay for this." I say loudly. Jack is balancing on his staff to get a good view "I blame you for this!" I point at him angrily. But all he does is laugh. One by one, the kids leave to their homes. It's already getting dark. It's only me and jack now.  
"How do you stand it all the time? Barefoot in this freezing cold snow." I ask, laughing while I put my shoes back on. It's not that easy with the bells stuck around my leg.  
"I'm used to it, I don't think i've ever worn shoes actually." he says manner of factually. "And I guess being a winter sprite helps a lot."

"Well, I guess i'd better head home, want to come? My dads not home for the rest of the week so we can go nuts on food and stuff."

"Wait, you're home alone? On christmas and New years?" he asks shocked.

"Yep. I got a little mad at him for it, but I can't blame him. He works hard you know, trying to pay the bills on his own. It hasn't been easy ever since...well..." I sigh.  
He takes my hand. The cold feels weird against my hand, but I don't mind. "Come on, lets get you home. It's christmas, remember? We should celebrate."

"Sure, ever tasted fruit loops?"

He frowns and shakes his head.

"Come on then!" I start to run and drag him along. We both laugh as my leg jingles loudly and Jack lets the snow fall. Covering up the tracks behind us.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, i know, i said i wasn't going to post soon because i have a test tomorrow! But i started to continue writing at about 4 o'clock in the morning.  
****That scumbag of a pitch gave me a nightmare so i didn't feel like going back to sleep. Probably did it on purpose because he hasn't had his moment in the spotlight yet.**

**Marie is going to be alone at home for a while, so luckily, Jack is there to keep her company.  
Yeah, i know, a lot of cliché moments.**

The whole bell prank i got from my friends. I lost a bet a few days ago, and i have to wear this chain of bells around my ankle at school. Plus, every time someone asks me why i'm wearing it i have to yell "Because ho ho ho, bitch!"  
God i hate my friends...

**Anyway,**

**don't forget to review people! If you have questions, feel free to ask.  
If you want to send me a personal message for a random reason, knock yourself out! **

**Wish me luck on that test tomorrow! (Cause i'm going to need it)**

**Love, Theicecreampirate**


	8. Chapter 8

At home, I shake off the snow and put away my jacket.

I watch as Jack curiously inspects my house, stopping extra long at the christmas tree. "Looks like you had fun decorating."

"It looks great huh?" I yell from the kitchen. Grabbing two bowls and filling it to the brim with fruit loops.

I walk back into the living room and flop down onto the couch.

"Now my friend, have a taste, you'll love it!"

"What the... it kind of looks like it's covered in frost."

"I think that's just because of all the sugar that's in it."

"Sugar? Ooooh, gimme." He quickly grabs the bowl and puts a few in his mouth.

"Aaaand? What do you think?"

"Okay, this is pretty delicious." he admits. I pat the couch gesturing for him to sit down. But I notice him staring at something. I turn my head too look and notice my headphones on the table. "You want to listen to some music?" I ask him, trying to read his expression.

"Huh, that's for listening to music?"

"Well yeah, wait, i'll let you try it out." I place my bowl on the coffee table and go get my headphones and mp3-player. Jack sits down on the couch. "These silly bells, I feel like a reindeer." I giggle. Letting the bells around my leg jingle extra loud.

"I didn't know they would put it on you! I just thought it was funny to let one of the kids run around wearing it!" I hear him say.

"What? You gave Jamie that idea?" I ask shocked. "You suck, big time."

He laughs and steals a few of my fruit loops, his bowl already completely empty. I decide to just grab the entire box.

"Here, put these on."

I help him with the headphones and make sure the music isn't too loud.

"Wow, this is weird..." Jack smiles.

"Like it?"

"Yeah, I mean... I love it. It's fun, but, in a calm sort of way. A bit like you actually."  
He looks at me and I can't help but smile. Suddenly, I have an idea. I jump off the couch and turn on the old cd-player. "If you think those suit me, then maybe I can find some music that suits you."

I open the drawer next to it to reveal an enormous collection of old CD's.

"Okay, let's get started shall we?" I crack my fingers and start filing thru them.

It doesn't take long before I find the perfect CD.

"You're going to love this. Oh, uhm, you can take off those headphones now."

I fiddle with the machine a bit and a few second later, Elvis Presley's hound dog blasts thru the living room.  
"What do you think? This your style?"

"Hmmm, maybe, let me check." he says and walks over to me. He takes me by the hand and starts to dance. I join in and we dance in the most silly way ever imaginable. Once the song is finished we fall back onto the couch and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop laughing.

"It was fun, but it's not completely my style." Jack grins.

"Oh come on, you went crazy on that!" I object.

"So did you! You're a very good dancer miss Underweather. " he says very formally.

"Ah, and so are you mister Frost." I try to imitate his tone and bow my head.

After a while, we both are calmed down a bit.  
"So, want to watch a movie?" I try to break the silence.

"Sure, but, I don't know any. Well, I do know _The santa clause_. North wanted to see what it was about, but he turned it off right after his character fell off the roof and died. Took a while for him to calm down after that. I also know about the movies _The tooth fairy_ and _Hop_, but Bunny and tooth never wanted to see those. They wore a bit offended by how their characters looked."

I giggle at the thought of them all sitting there, watching a movie. I go check our DVD stash. Not knowing which one to choose. I pull out a few.

"Okay, these are movies I think you might enjoy." I spread them all out on the coffee table.

"Uhhhm, okay, I kind of never learned how to read." Jack says shyly.

"Oh, really? That's weird." I frown, and start to explain every movie. "The first one is called _Peter pan_, it's about this boy who's young forever and can fly. I thought it was a bit ironic so yeah. The next one is called _The Grinch_, it's about this green, hairy guy who tries to stop christmas because everyone ignores him and stuff. The third one is called _Toy story_, obviously that's about toys. And this last one is called wow, no wait...that's not a good idea." I quickly put the movie _Jack Frost_ away.

"Oh, okay then..." he shrugs it off and continues to examine the covers.

"I want to know whats up with the green guy, that was called _The grinch, _right?"

"Yep, good choice by the way."

I set up the DVD and snuggle myself into the couch with a blanket and some more Fruit Loops. During the movie, I spend more time on watching Jack's expressions then the movie itself. He seems to e enjoying it, and he even laughs at some of the jokes. But once we reach the end of the movie, he seems to be shifting uncomfortably. I quickly turn it off.

"Thanks, you couldn't have better timing." he says. His eyes seem to look a bit darker.  
He relaxes again.

"You okay?" I ask gently.

"Yeah...it's just." he sighs. "It took me so long to be noticed. The other guardians, they used to hate me too, like that grinch guy. Kids didn't believe in me, so I would just be invisible. For everyone. And for the grinch, it just, all comes so easy. He says he's sorry and suddenly everyone forgives him and likes him."

I notice Jack's eyes getting more watery by the second, but he notices me staring and quickly wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

"I wish it was easy like that." he says finally. I lean my head against his shoulder and close my eyes.  
"I wish it was that easy too." I sigh, as I feel Jack leaning his head back against mine.

* * *

The darkness engulfs me once again. The voice is clearer now. I can't find my mother this time though. "Marie, help me!" she suddenly screams. The scream is so loud, the floor seems to vibrate and I collapse. A high pitched laugh that I don't recognize thunders thru my head.

* * *

I suddenly hear someone yell my name. I violently wake up, and this time it's not my father who woke me, but Jack. I'm strangely enough in my bed, I guess Jack must have brought me here after I fell asleep. He looks at me worried, no...not worried, scared.

"Marie, i'm so sorry. How long have you been having these nightmares."

"I don't know. I haven't had them in a log time. But...Jack I need to ask you a favor." I look at him desperately. I'm still shaking a bit.

"No, Marie, you...you have no idea. Oh this is bad...this is really, really bad." Jack has his hands in his hair. He's pacing the room. "Jack, don't worry, they're just nightmares. I know something to help them go away, but I need your help to fix it. I need you to take me to the easter bunny."

He stops and looks at me weirdly. "Bunnymund? Why do you want to see him?"

"I-I can't tell you that Jack!" i'm starting to shake even more. "You just have to trust me on this."

"No! That will only bring you in even more danger."

"But Jack?!"

"I said NO! Now, I have to go do something. Whatever you do, don't leave the house and don't go to sleep. Can you do that for me?" he asks pleadingly.

I look into his eyes. He seems extremely scared and worried. I nod.  
He sits on his knees in front of me and places his hand on my cheek. "Stay safe, I don't want to lose you, I like you too much for that."  
I smile weekly and watch as he rushes towards the window and leaves into the night.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave."

I jump, as a dark figure appears out of the shadows.

* * *

**Guess who's going to fail that test tomorrow?  
I think the saddest part is that, i'm not even sorry.**

**Apparently, my aunt found out about this story (so if you are reading this...Hi!)**

**I spent ages on thinking of what kind of music Jack might like, and what movies i wouldn't mind to let him watch.  
The Grinch is the Jim Carrey version, not the animated one. And, i just ****thought that if Bunnymund would see the movie HOP, he would be extremely outraged. Poor North though, seeing himself die, luckily, he didn't watch the rest of The santa Clause because i think he would freak out once the guy takes over being Santa and sort of ruins everything. And that movie The tooth fairy, well, i don't think i have to explain that. **

**The song playing on Marie's mp3 player is "It's time" by Imagine dragons. (Does that play in a movie? I've only used songs that play in movies up until now.)  
Do you guys actually mind if i do this, Adding songs and stuff to my stories?  
It's actually how i got the idea for this story, listening to music and making up things that could happen while that song plays. I had just seen Rise of the Guardians, so of course i started making up a few things.**

**Thanks for reading! To all my new followers (omg, last time i checked there wore 31 of you!) welcome! *Elf starts playing the trumpet*  
I love the reviews, you are all so nice! **

**Okay, this extra note is really way to long...**

**Peace out!  
Love, Theicecreampirate**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who...Who are you?" I ask. This guy, what is it with him. I recognize him. But, from where?  
"Me? I am the person who knows all your fears, who lurks under your bed in the darkest of night. I am the one who you find in the shadows, the one who keeps you company in your darkest nightmare. Got an idea now?"

"N-No..." I say hesitantly. "Now get out of my house, out!"

He only laughs at me and starts to pace my room.  
"It's sad you know, that the only person who wants to be your friend doesn't help you. He doesn't even know why you want to see him."  
"See who?"

"The rabbit of course, you asked Jack just two minutes ago." He rolls his eyes. It looks really strange when he does it, because he has no eyebrows at all. Every expression he makes looks strange actually.

"You have no business here, you don't know what I want!" I yell at him, kind of surprised at my rudeness.

"Oho, but I do actually." he smirks.

Suddenly, he throws black sand into my eyes, and they seem to be forced shut. Horrible memories of the past start to flood in. Me running away after my father told me mom was gone. Me yelling at my father for not telling me what happened. Me at the funeral, crying and holding my father's hand.  
I'm suddenly back in my room and I stumble back, accidentally knocking over the lamp on my nightstand.

"You see, I know everything about you Marie. I know what you want, and I might be able to provide the answers for you."

A shock goes thru me. Could this man possibly be speaking the truth? No, something about him doesn't seam right.

"i'll manage on my own, thanks." I say. I'm still not fully recovered off the sudden rush of memories and have to lean against the wall. But, every sign of me struggling seems to please him even more.  
"Fine. But just know that without me, you'll never get the answers you desire." And then, he disappears in a wisp of dark sand.

* * *

I don't feel safe in my own house anymore. My dad has only just left, just at the point when I need him the most. I'm sitting downstairs, trying to stay awake. Only the light coming from the christmas tree lights the room. The small fire in the fireplace has died out a while ago. Guess it's for the best, don't want old Saint Nick to get burned. Wait...Santa...he'll be here soon.

Maybe he could help me?

* * *

**(Jack POV)**

Come on, North should be around here somewhere.

I fly around, searching for any sight of a big sleigh or a guy jumping out of chimneys. The guardians should know about this. I don't care if they find out about Marie seeing me, but this is the only way to make sure she's safe. I can't believe I let Pitch do this. He was supposed to be trapped in his lair anyway! I suddenly hear a loud "HoHoHo" echoing through the streets.

"Jack! Good to see you!"

He seems to have appeared out of nowhere. But I guess it's normal, him being North and all.  
"North, we need to round up the other guardians!"

"What, now? But it is christmas, you want me to stop giving presents to hold a meeting? We'll hold it tomorrow!"

"No, North, you don't understand! It's Pitch!"

"Pitch? What about him."  
"He's back!"

North quickly stops and lands on a rooftop.  
"How? Where?" He asks, a tone of panic in his voice.

"I didn't see him...it's just..." I sigh and quickly explain how I met Marie and how much we went trough to let her see me.

"Okay, I will ignore you breaking rule." he points his finger at me. "But what this have to do with Pitch?"

"Well, her fathers not home for a whole week, and I felt bad about the idea of her being alone on christmas. So I spent christmas with her and we had fun and watched a movie. At the end of the evening she fell asleep on my shoulder so I carried her off to her bed."

North started to give me a weird glance. He was grinning at me. "You seem to really like her then, but I still don't understand what this have to do with Pitch."

"Well, I wanted to leave so she could sleep soundly. But all of a sudden she starts yelling in her sleep. North...she...she had a nightmare, and it was a really bad one."

North seems to be thinking it over. He strokes his beard wisely.  
"Jack, you go to North pole. I can not go. I need to deliver the rest of the presents. In front of the globe is a lever. You push it down and turn to the right. The other guardians will appear and you tell them the same as you told me."

Oh no, I'm going to get it so bad from the kangaroo.  
"Okay, but can you do me a favor. Can you check on Marie if she is okay?"

"I do not know, what is last name?"

"Underweather, I think..."

"Oh dear..." he suddenly slumps his shoulders.

"What, what is it? Have you been there already?"

"no, no not yet. She is very nice girl but..." he stops and looks at me.

"But what?" i'm getting kind of annoyed.

"No, this not something that is to be told by me. This is Bunny's mess. Oh...uhm...forget that isaid that. You go warn guardians, I check up on her and finish my round." He leaves in a haste.  
"Wait, what mess that Bunnymund made?" I yell after him, but he ignores me and continues to deliver gifts. Well, if he won't tell me, then I guess the kangaroo will have to do it.

I change the wind and let it fly me towards the North pole. Not really looking forward to tell them though. Bunny will get angry, tooth will obviously be disappointed and Sandy...well, he'll just not say anything. But this is something that has to be done. Pitch needs to be stopped.  
I reach the North pole. The yeti's luckily let me in this time, witch feels weird. I've never been able to just walk in through the front door. I ask Phil, the yeti, to point me towards the globe. The handle is there, but no matter how hard I push, it doesn't go down.  
"Phil! Help me out will ya!"

We both lean against the handle, and slowly, it goes down. I turn it to the right. A blue glow spreads out of the globe, into the sky. So that's what the northern lights are for!

I sit down, because for all I can do now is wait.

* * *

**Wooooh, Pitch!**

**For a long time i wondered if it was a good idea to bring him into the story. But then i saw Rise of the Guardians again last night (For like, the fourth time) and i thought "Nope, he has to be a part of this." Did anyone else find it freaky that Pitch had no eyebrows. It's weird but it like really, really bothered me!  
Me and my friends wore actually supposed to go see Wreck-It-Ralph, but a school had gone to watch it with their kids, so we weren't allowed to watch it. So i convinced them to watch Rise of the Guardians, because they hadn't seen it yet. They didn't want to first (FOOLS!) but i kept whining and they gave in. When the movie was over they thanked me like a million times, so i guess this was another success for me. (Plus, can we ald just rage together at how annoying movie theaters are! The movie was busy for only a minute and suddenly, they turned the movie off. We sat there, for twenty minutes, in utter darkness. But...it was worth it.)**

**My exams are over! I think i did good. Al i have to do now is wait for the results. I have a lot of free time now. You know what that means!  
IIIIIT'S FANFICTION TIME!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. There are so many new followers i mean what i can't even!  
You can always PM me to ask questions or if you just want to talk about random stuff or something...i don't know, go nuts!**

**See ya!  
Love, Theicecreampirate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Marie POV)**

I start to pace the room. I must stay awake. I look at the clock on the microwave and sigh. It's only 2 o'clock. Dammit!  
Suddenly, I hear a loud thumping noise on the roof, followed by a strange noise coming from the chimney. Could it be...?  
My question is immediately answered, a pretty big guy with a large white beard stands in front of me. He seems equally surprised at seeing me as I am at seeing him.  
"Are..are you Santa?" It's a pretty stupid question actually. It's obvious it's him. Who else would come down the chimney wearing a red suit? Well, 10 points for me for awkwardness.

He looks around, not knowing what to say. If he is Santa, then he looks nothing like I pictured him to be. Tattoo's reading "naughty" and "nice" cover his arms. He seems to be carrying swords around and he's not really fat, more like, really muscled.

"Uhm...Hello, you must be Marie underweather." he says. He has a russian accent and pronounces my last name as Underveather.

"wow, it's..an honor to meat you sir." I stick out my hand greet him. He shakes it gently. It feels weird, his big warm hand wrapped around my smaller, much colder hand.  
"So, jack tell me you have nightmares."

"Oh, he..he told you about that?" I rub my neck awkwardly.

"He want me to check on you."

"Well, yes, I have been having nightmares, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, but it is!" he interrupts me. "It is very big deal."  
"Can you then at least tell me why it is something to worry about? Jack seemed very upset. Is he alright?"

"He is fine, but he doesn't really know what is happening aether. You haven't told him everything aether have you?" He gives me a knowing look.  
"No, but...i don't have the strenght to tell him everything. I don't even know everything." I grab the picture with my mom and The easter bunny on it and show it to him. He doesn't react to it, he just looks at it, a bit sadly.  
"You mis your mother a lot, do you not?"  
I sigh. "Yes...i do, but, it's just, I don't know what happened to her. Why did she die? Also, I want to know why The easter bunny is in this picture." I point it out to him.  
He looks really closely at the picture, seems to notice it and looks back at me.

"I am dearly sorry, but I can not help you. I am not the one who should tell you."

I sigh and take the picture from him. "I was afraid you wore going to say that. But, my dad won't tell me anything either!" I say angrily.

He lays his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Marie. But, your father doesn't know aether."  
He turns towards the christmas tree and places a present under it. "I must say, your christmas letter, very confusing. You want adventure, but I think I find good present. It will help through your adventure."

I frown at him, confused by what he just said and how he just casually tried to change the subject.  
"Uhhm, okay, But...wait, what do you mean he doesn't know aether?" I frown. "The doctors should have told him obviously. He has to know what was wrong with her"

He ignores my question and starts to walk back toward the chimney.  
"Hey! Wait! Don't leave!"  
"I have to deliver presents! It is christmas! You should go back to wore you up in first place?"

"Jack told me not to go to sleep again tonight."

Suddenly, a bright blue light fills the room. I look out the window and see the Northern lights.  
What? This is Burgess, the northern lights are never visible here?  
"Jack must have called the guardians." He looks at me and seems to be pondering something. He then starts to search for something in his coat.

"Aha!" he pulls out a giant snowglobe."Luckily I take two with me!"

He gently shakes it and says: "Globe room, North pole."  
Inside the snowglobe, a big room with an enormous globe in the middle appears. Jack seems to be sitting down surrounded by what seem to be Yeti's, elves, The easter bunny, sandman, and...is that the tooth fairy?  
"Once portal opens, you go through." Santa says. He trows the snowglobe and right before it hits the floor, a portal appears.  
Well, here goes nothing I guess. I jump through. It feels as if a hook grabs me around my waist and pulls me only takes a second, and I stumble to the ground as the portal ends. I land softly on a red velvet carpet. Two big furry hands suddenly grab me by the arms and lifts me up. I turn my head a bit to see who it is that picked me up. "Wow!" I yelp as I see the yeti staring angrily at me. I start to look around and gasp. The room is filled with toys, flying around or lying on tables ready to be tested. An enormous globe covered with tiny golden lights stands in the middle of the room. We walk around it and after a while, Jack and the other guardians appear around the corner. They seem to be deep in conversation.  
"Jack, you called us here because this girl you like had a nightmare?" The easter bunny asks, clearly really annoyed.  
The sandman forms a question mark above his head with his sand.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking Sandy." easter bunny responds.  
Cute, The sandman has a nickname.  
The yeti carrying me suddenly grunts really loudly. The guardians all turn their heads and stare at me.  
"How did that kid get here." tooth fairy says. She flies over me and opens my mouth. "Good set of teeth though."  
"Tooth get your fingers out of her mouth!" Jack jells loudly and rushes over to me.  
"How come you are here? How did you even get here?"  
"Santa sent me. Now, uhmm, could you ask him to put me down? This is not exactly very comfortable." I ask awkwardly.

"Oh yeah sure, Louis, you can put her down."  
The yeti blabbers something. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry, North sent her apparently." Jack replies.  
"You understand yeti?" I ask him once the yeti leaves.  
"No but I kind of thought that was a good response." Jack says manner of factly.

"So, I recon this is that girl you meant? Nice hair by the way." The Easter bunny says.

He doesn't seem to be really happy at me being here.  
"I'm Marie." I wave at them awkwardly. The sandman and the tooth fairy wave back, but the easter bunny just stands their, his arms crossed firmly.  
"So...you had a nightmare did you. Want do you want us to do to her Jack. Tuck her in? Read her a bedtime story? Tell her the boogieman doesn't exist and give her a hug?" easter bunny yells.  
Boogieman? So that's who that guy was.  
"Actually, it's too late to tell me he doesn't exist. I saw him."  
"What?" Jack asks shocked.  
"He was in my room and appeared right after you left."

I look at Jack. He takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "I'm so sorry, I should have stayed to look after you."

"Hey, don't worry. He didn't hurt me. See, no bruises."

"No, but, I know what he can do to people emotionally. He is the one who even brought you those nightmares in the first place." Jack says worriedly.

"The only way to find out why he is after you in particular is, and you might not like this, is by telling us what your nightmares are about." the toothfairy said.

I sigh. "Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you." I look at the easter bunny. Who only seems to raise an eyebrow.

I step forward and show him the picture of me and my mom. "I wondered if you could explain this to me."

* * *

**Is Bunnymund going to tell her what happened to her mom?  
****Does tooth wash her hands after she sticks her fingers in peoples mouths?  
****And will i ever stop re-reading my chapters with a British accent?**

**Find out in the next chapter oooof "The wonders of reality" *epic echoing***

**Okay, i'm sorry, had to do that...**

**I might continue to sometimes ad Jack's point of view, i'm even considering a Bunnymund POV, since he seems to be becoming more involved and everything... Pitch might get one too, but he keeps giving me weird nightmares lately so he doesn't get one until he gives me a break.**

**See you soon,**

**Love, Theicecreampirate  
(I just keep spreading the love out don't I. I wonder if people actually ever read my author's notes?)**


	11. Chapter 11

"It seems to me like a picture." The easter bunny says simply.

"I know that! It's what's on the picture." I say. This guy is really annoying, no wonder Jack doesn't like him.

"It's a kid and a woman." he frowns.  
"Oh, for crying out loud! See here, that's my mom and that's me." I point out to him. "And you see this guy in the background? Big ears, really tall, carrying a basket? That is you! A week after this picture was taken, my mom had to go to the hospital because she got sick. I don't know what made her sick! For months she stayed there! Until on christmas eve, I wrote a letter. Begging Santa if he could please save my mother. She died the day after that! Now I want to know why you are in this picture, what happened to my mom and why not any one of you helped me?"

The easter bunny lets his ears droop. "I..I can't tell you mate."

"What?"

"I can't, I promised I wouldn't."

"No! You knew her, you have to tell me what happened!" I feel my heart racing against my chest.

"No, I made a promise!" he yells.

"To who?"

"To your mum!"  
He suddenly seems to realize what he said and takes a few steps back. I turn my head away and notice the other guardians are staring at me worriedly.  
"Marie, I..."

"No! Don't." I cut Jack off. "Just don't okay."

"Look guys, it's late, we still have to wait for North to come. Marie, Jack, you both had a long night. You should both get some sleep." The tooth fairy says.

"What about the rest of you, don't you all need your sleep?" I frown.

"Sandy and I have a full time job. I need to get back to my other fairies and Sandy has to continue bringing nice dreams to the children."  
"Other fairies?" I frown.  
"Oh yeah, can't do all that work on my own you know." she smiles and whistles. Five tiny fairies that kind of remind me of humming birds fly over towards me.

"Girls, girls, leave her. Anyway, you can stay here if you want. Jack said your dad was away for a while. So, I don't think North would mind you staying here. Pitch can't get here, so don't worry about him coming back for you." The toothfairy says.

"And if something happens, i'll be here." Jack says.

"Uhm, thanks..." I give a weak smile. I don't really know what I should call them.

"Oh!" The toothfairy seems to get the hint. "You can call me Tooth. This is Sandy and that's...huh? Where did Bunnymund go?"

We look around and notice a small pink flower growing where Bunnymund stood.

* * *

"Here is your room! Hope you like it." Tooth says happily. If I didn't feel so bad, I would have loved it. The bed is big enough to fill ten of me and has soft, red bedsheets and pillows. The walls are decorated with drawings of golden snowflakes that seem to be float towards the floor. A small christmas tree stand in the corner, lighting up the room with golden lights.  
"Try to get some sleep, okay?" she lays a hand on my shoulder.  
She's about to leave when I quickly yell after her.  
"Yeah?" She sticks her head trough the door.  
"Thanks, for...you know. Being so nice to me." I say shyly.  
"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" she frowns at me.

"Just...never mind." I shrug.

"Okay, see you tomorrow I guess."

She closes the door behind me.

I jump onto the bed and bury my head in a pillow. I scream loudly into it, but I still make sure my voice is muffled so no one will hear.  
Why wont anyone tell me what happened? This is all just so confusing. I want to know, I need to know.

A sudden knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts. Jack walks in and I only now notice how tired he looks.  
"Marie, I just came to say..."

"Don't apologize for it Jack. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I left! Pitch could have done some really bad things to you."

"Wait, that's what you're apologizing for? Not the fact that nobody tells me what happened, but for leaving me alone for a night. Jack, before this I had nightmares, before I met you I had nightmares! He was always there, I can handle Pitch! But not knowing what's going on, not knowing what happened. That's what I can't stand."

"I know the feeling Marie." jack sighs.

"No, you don't Jack! Now get out!"

He looks at me sadly. For a second I feel actually sorry for him.  
"Well, fine!" he suddenly yells. "I should never have tried to let you see me! I should never have let you believe in me!"

"Fine, then I won't believe in you anymore!"

It's stupid for me to say it. I can still see him, but...i notice he seems to look a bit, transparent. He leaves and slams the door behind him, making the glass in the door crack.

At that moment, I make a decision.  
If the guardians won't tell me, then I guess there is only one person left to go to.

* * *

**(Bunnymund POV)**

I listen to the soothing sound of the wind blowing through the grass. Why does the past always have to follow me like this.  
The moment she appeared, I recognized her. She looks so much like her mother. And just like with her mother, it's really difficult to lie to her. But I made a promise. A promise to a friend. Her daughter can know about it eventually, but now? She's just too young. Nobody can predict what she might do if she found out. She could bring herself in a lot of danger.  
I suddenly hear something suspicious. I turn one of my ears towards the source and get up. Boomerang pointing in front of me, ready to strike, I slowly walk into the direction of the sound.  
Jack Frost appears out of nowhere and crashes into me.  
"You fool! You scared the hell out of me!" I say irritated. This is typical Jack, always surprising people, not giving any signs of his arrival.  
"No time, need help..." I hear him huff. He seems to be completely out of breath.  
"Whoa, Frostbite, you okay?"

"Marie...gone...room empty...don't know where she went."  
"What? Wait, catch your breath and explain to me what happened."  
"I went to apologize, she got angry, I got angry and...I told her I regretted letting her see me. She yelled at me, said she doesn't believe in me anymore then." I only notice it now, but tearmarks are clearly visible on his cheeks.  
"I...I don't know if she can still see me. I went to rest for a while after that and...in the morning she..she..."

"What...what is it mate?"  
He's breathing heavily. I've never seen Jack like this before. He looks at me desperately, panic visible in his eyes.

"She's gone, I can't find her anywhere."

* * *

**I have no idea what to say about this chapter actually. It kind of speaks for itself doesn't it.**

Don't forget to review! I really love all the wonderful comments!  
I probably won't be posting tomorrow, I have to go to school for this christmas celebrate type thing and after that i'm going to go see The Hobbit! Wooow! I hope it will be as good as I hope it will be.

**Love,**

**Theicecreampirate**

(Omg, i got Rise of the Guardians on my nintendo 3DS today! The graphics kind of suck and the story isn't anything like the movie. But i get to play Jack Frost, and that's the most important thing)


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving the North pole didn't seem as easy as i thought it would be. I guessed all I had to do was grab one of those snowglobes and I was out of there. When I was carried in by that yeti, I noticed that the snowglobe that I had used to get there had reappeared, and none of the elves or yetis seemed to dare to touch it. Maybe it was still there?  
I wait in my room until everything seems to go quiet. The elves and yeti's need their rest too probably. I'm still in my own clothes, but they are damp and dirty from being thrown around in the snow and from...well, sweat. I check the big closet in my room and to my surprise, dresses exactly my size fill it. They are all red and gold of course and I take a minute to admire every single dress. I choose a red velvet one that hangs in the far corner and put it on. I think i've never worn a dress that was more comfortable then this one. In the drawer under it I find stockings in every color and a pair of black boots. I only seem to notice now that a brown cloak hangs on the wall, ready to be used. I pull it on and pull the hood over my head. Okay, enough with the clothing and stuff, I need to focus!I open my door slightly and see Jack flying around. He seems to be really upset. I kind of feel bad about what I said, but he didn't help me, so I shake off the feeling of regret and wait until I hear the click of his door. He's finally gone to bed.  
I tiptoe out of my room and duck at every corner, hoping that none of the elves or yeti's suddenly pop out. Luckily, none of them appear and I find the globeroom. The snowglobe still lies there innocently, I gues the elves and yeti's didn't dare to touch it without Norths permission. I pick it up and hesitate for a moment. Is this a good idea? Maybe not...NO! I can't turn back now.  
"I want you to take me to Pitch Black." I say clearly and shake the snowglobe gently. An image of Pitch, standing in the middle of what seems to be an old ruin, appears inside of it.  
"I hope you'll forgive me for this North." I sigh. I'm definitely getting on the naughty list for this.  
I throw the globe and once again, a portal appears. I quickly jump through it. This time, I don't have a soft landing. A hard, dirty floor grazes my hands as I fall forward.  
"Ha! I knew you would come eventually." I hear a sinister voice say. "I guess the guardians didn't want to tell you did they?"

"No, as a matter of fact, they didn't." I say as I get up and brush off the dirt from my knees.  
"You look ravishing by the way. One of North's I figure?"  
"What does it matter?"  
He cackles loudly and suddenly swoops in out of the shadows. God, he's even scarier then I remember.  
"So, came to me for some answers huh?" he starts to circle me.  
"Yes that is the basic point of me being here. So spill it."

He looks at me and starts to laugh hysterically.  
"Uhm...are you okay?" I take a few cautiousness steps away from him.  
He wipes away a tear of joy. "You really thought it was that easy? You thought you could just walk in here and I would take you on my lap and tell you the magical story of how mummy died?" He says in a mocking tone.  
"Fine, what do you want?" I ask. I pick up the snowglobe but nearly drop it again after I hear what he demands from me.

* * *

**(Jack POV)**

I've been searching all day. North had arrived early in the morning and once we found out that Marie had disappeared, he ordered me to warn Bunnymund. We're all searching now. I've already asked Jamie if he's seen her, but he doesn't know where she is aether. Her house was empty too, her presents all still perfectly wrapped. But, only one was missing. Did North forget to bring her present, or could she have picked it up along the way? I decide to fly out again. I soar over the village, hoping to catch a sight of a girl with vibrant pink hair. But the closest I get is a pink donut display.  
"Marie, where could you be?" I whisper to myself.  
Suddenly, I get this urge to go to my lake. I fly over there and surely, I see her standing in the middle of the lake.

"Marie, I was so worried!" I say loudly. I run up towards her, but she stops me.  
"You know, I never told you how I learned to dodge all the snowballs." she says blankly. She seems to be staring at nothing in particular.  
"No...i guess you didn't." I frown. "but that doesn't matter, your safe."

Out of nowhere, she starts to skate over the ice. A perfect pair of ice skates cover her feet. She skates like nothing i've ever seen before. Surely, I've seen people skate before, but not like this. She glides, jumps, twirls and spins over the ice as if it's where she belongs. I watch her, mesmerized at how she moves. I actually could throw a snowball at her and she would easily dodge it. All of a sudden, she stops a few feet in front of me.  
"My mom taught me. She was great at skating. We went to skate every day. Afterwards, she would always tell me stories about the guardians. She is the one who made me believe. But one day, she got sick.. Dad rushed her to the hospital, but...she never got better. I asked North to save her for christmas, and I wouldn't ask him anything ever again. But, she died the day after that. I was really angry and I immediately decided never to believe again. Kids at school felt sad for me, but I started to hit them, and bully them. I didn't get any more christmas presents, I didn't bother to go egg hunting and every night I had nightmares. I changed the way I dressed and in an angry fit colored my hair pink. My dad didn't know what to do and thought it was better for me to move away from our old flat in the city. So we came here to Burgess about a year ago. I had already made a bad impression at school by telling them they could all kiss my ass when the teacher asked me to introduce myself. Eventually, I cooled down. People in school ignored me after that day. I only spent time with the kids in the village. I started to get gifts again, and the nightmares went away for a while. My father never told me what happened to mom though, and...none of the guardians will tell me either. So, you have to understand. I had nowhere else to go." she sighs and looks at me sadly.

"Marie, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Jack..." she whispers, tears start streaming down her cheeks. "Forgive me for this."

"Huh?"  
She rushes past me and pulls my staff out of my hand.  
"Hey, give that back! Wha..." I try to walk towards her, but seem to be stopped. Black sand curls up my body and ties me up.

"Hey! You know our deal! You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" I hear Marie's muffled voice yell.  
"Oh no, I wont hurt him emotionally like I used to, i'll let you do that." I hear Pitch's voice behind me.  
"Pitch, let me go you bastard!" I yell as loud as I can.

He only starts to laugh. Marie looks away and lets him take hold of my staff.  
"Marie...how...how could you?" Tears sting my eyes. No, I won't give Pitch the satisfaction.

"I'm going to have a little fun with you Jack." I feel his breath in my ear. His sand extends towards Marie and crawls up her body.

"Let her go!" I yell at Pitch.

"Time to go to sleep Jack" He whispers.

His black sand tightens around my neck.  
"No! Jack!"  
Those are the last words I hear from Marie before I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry, i just had to...  
i can already hear you guys. Yelling at me angrily, wondering why i could possibly do this to you.  
Don't worry though, everything will be okay.**

Next chapter i'll go back to Marie, 'couse she got some explaining to do!

**Oh, and apparently someone has told some place called "****noveljoy dot com" about me. I have no idea what it is or what it means, so i'm just going to finish this story first and after that i'll see further into this noveljoy thing.**

**See you soon!  
Love,  
Theicecreampirate**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Marie POV)**

"What I want, is Jack Frost."  
I nearly drop the snowglobe in my hands.  
"Wh-Why?"  
"Let's just say I have some unfinished busyness with him and he won't come along nicely."  
"No...this...this is wrong." I clutch the snowglobe and start to think about going back. An image of Norths workshop appears inside.  
"Ah, I see...too bad, you wore so close. I guess you'll just never know then." he says. "And I even could have shown you what happened."  
"What?"  
Show me, what can he travel trough time or something?  
From behind his back, he reveals a golden, cylinder shaped thing. A picture of a young girl is painted on the front.  
"You know what these are? These are your baby teeth. This little box can show you your childhood memories. All you have to do, is touch it. It might clear things up."  
I quickly snatch at the box, but he pulls it out of my reach.  
"So, does this mean we have a deal? You get me Jack, I give you these?" he asks.  
I don't know, should I? It is the only way I will find out... I think about Jack. What would he think? He'll be mad obviously, but...he didn't help me when I needed answers.  
Pitch's arm is stretched out for me to shake it. I hesitate.  
"You promise you won't hurt Jack? You won't give him nightmares or...i don't know what you can do but...just promise you won't hurt him."  
He chuckles and nods. I quickly shake his hand.  
Jack, I really hope you forgive me for this.

* * *

"So, you know what you have to do." Pitch smirks.  
I nod and throw the snowball. For a third time, I go through the portal. This time, I arrive a my own house. It still looks the same as the day before. I go to the living room. I smile as I see the two bowls of fruit loops still sitting on the table. We had so much fun last night. No, I can't think that way. I turn my head away quickly. Suddenly, a strange idea pops into my head. I grab the present North gave me and start to rip it open. It's a pair of ice-skates. Great...and of course they fit perfectly. Memories of me and my mom flash by. Us, on the ice, laughing as we race and twirl. I take the skates off again and start heading for the forest. Please Jack, just, don't search for me. I quickly reach his lake. It's still completely frozen. You can see the fishes that used to swim here, probably frozen solid for years now. Poor things. I change back into my new ice-skates and get on the ice. It's been so long since i've done this. Dad always encouraged me to continue skating, but it just wasn't the same without her. Even though it's freezing out, I feel warm and comfortable. I guess that's because of these clothes I got at North's workshop.  
"He's taking a while to get here isn't he?"  
I nearly slip as Pitch suddenly shows up from behind the trees. Seriously, can't this guy just announce he's here without scaring the crap out of me?  
"No, he'll come though."  
"He'd better, because if he doesn't...well, I wont spoil it for me. Oh no, I would love the surprised look on your face."  
He hides behind one of the giant rocks surrounding the lake.  
I notice Jack flying over, but he doesn't land here. Guess he'll be checking the village first.  
Moments later,, he arrives. I can't look at him. The moment I would see him I would change my mind.  
"Marie, I was so worried!" I hear him shout. He's running towards me but I quickly stop him.  
"You know...i never told you how I learned to dodge all the snowballs." I say. I'm trying to stay calm, I think about why i'm doing this and I focus on the idea of finding out everything. To finally have my questions answered.  
"No, I guess you didn't. But that doesn't matter now, you're safe!" he says happily.  
I take a deep breath and start to skate. The ice is smooth and I easily glide over the surface. I try every trick my mom taught me and i'm surprised that even though it's been nearly a year, I still know how to do every single one.

I stop in front of Jack, but I stare at my skates. And I don't know why, but I tell him about my mom. I tell him how she skated, how she told me stories and I even tell him about the way I acted after she died.

"You have to understand...I-I had nowhere else to go." I finish my story and finally dare to look at him. He still looks a bit transparent. I don't want him to stand here. I don't wan to see him. I don't want to hurt him like this...  
"What are you talking about?"

He looks at me confused. His bright blue eyes staring at me. I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Jack...forgive me for this." I whisper. This is something I have to do.  
I quickly race towards him and grab the staff in his hand. It's the only way Pitch can talk to Jack, at least that's what he told me. It easily slips out of his hands and I skate away from him, only to turn around at the side of the lake. I watch as Pitch's sand starts to crawl toward Jack's leg. Twisting around him, enabling him to move forward.  
"Hey, give that back! Wha..." he tries to come towards me again, but the sand crawls even further up his body and starts to tie him up.  
Pitch appears from behind the rock.  
"Hey! You know our deal! You promised not to hurt him!" I yell at him.

"Oh, I won't hurt him emotionally like I used to, i'll let you do that for me."  
Jack is squirming to get loose, but in vain. "Pitch you bastard, let me go!" he yells loudly.

Pitch only laughs, I look away from Jack as Pitch takes the staff out of my hands.  
"Marie...how...how could you." I hear jack yell at me. The words sting at my chest.

I yelp as the sand also starts to curl around me. Pitch doesn't seem to acknowledge and floats towards Jack. He seems to be whispering something in Jack's ear, but I can't hear what he said. I start to squirm too.  
"Let her go!" Jack yells angrily.  
"Time to go to sleep Jack." I suddenly hear Pitch say. No, he wouldn't.  
I watch in horror as the sand crawls around Jack's neck.  
"NO! JACK!" I yell as loud as I can. But slowly, his eyes close. His limp body crashes to the ground.  
"NOOO!" I scream loudly. "How could you!"  
"Oh please, he's not dead, we're immortal, he'll wake up in an hour or so. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt him an awful lot. I never managed to catch him with that staff of his though. It's the only way he can channel his powers. He's pretty useless now."  
The sand starts to curl around my neck and around my mouth. I can only make muffled noises. Pitch throws Jack's staff aside and it snaps in two. He comes back to me, placing his face inches away from mine. "I guess you held your end of the bargain. Now, it's time I held mine."  
I flinch as my world goes dark.  
"I am the one who killed her."

* * *

**Haaay!  
So sorry, i had such a busy weekend!  
I went to see the Hobbit on thursday, it was awesome!  
On Friday i had to get my report card and clean the house a bit (we're those kind of people that don't clean up immediately, so we have these gigantic cleaning days. Friday was one of these days.)**

**Yesterday, it was my dad's birthday party and i had to entertain my nephews. They are so hyperactive...  
So i could only write today and i don't know when i can write again now with the holidays and everything.**

Don't forget to review! See you next chapter.  
Love,

**Theicecreampirate**


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness, it surrounds me. It feels as if my eyes are lodged shut. Maybe they are? I try to open them. Light seems to stream in. Where am I? Bright green grass is the first thing I notice, then a dark figure and a woman appear. They seem to be arguing.  
"No, Pitch...you don't understand. I wont live forever like you. I love Marc, but I also care about you. But, this just won't ever work."  
"Why not, you said you loved me!"  
"I was eighteen! That was years ago! I'm pregnant now, i'm married. I have a family, i'm moving on. Now it's time for you to do the same."  
The black figure leaves and the scenery changes. I'm at my old flat. The same woman is there, but this time, a small toddler sits on her lap. She is joined by a giant rabbit.  
"Look, Rose, you have to be careful. Pitch hasn't been seen in a while, but he can pop up at any moment."  
"Don't worry Bunnymund, i'll be fine."

"Rose, I really care about you, you're like, my best mate in a way. I don't want to lose you or the little ankle biter."  
"I know, i'll be careful, now go on, it's nearly easter. You probably still have a lot of work to do."  
The scenery changes again. I'm back at the field, or is it the park...it is! There's the lake!  
And...that dark figure is here again. He seems furious. And there! It's that woman. She looks, frightened.  
"Pitch, don't do this! You can't let this out on Marie!"  
"Then you shouldn't have toyed with me!"

"Take this out on me! Do whatever you want, just don't hurt Marie!"  
"Fine!"  
He grabs her throat and rams his fist against her stomach. I try to scream, but no sound seems to pass my throat. I watch as the black sand flows over her belly and seems to disappear inside her.  
Pitch throws her back. She looks at him, horrified.  
"Now, slowly, you'll rot away from the inside. You'll probably only have a few more days left with your precious little family. I hope they won't suffer too much, watching you die!"  
Pitch leaves her. She's grabs her stomach and cringes. And for the last time...the scenery changes.  
I'm at the hospital, I fear this the most. It's what I had my nightmares about in the past. This day, haunted me for so long. I don't want to see it again!  
I try to force my eyes closed again, but it won't help. I see myself, sitting next to the hospital bed. I'm holding mom's hand.  
The monitor next to her bed is slowing down. Her eyes are turning completely black. I scream, I shout, I don't want this!  
Her hand slackens in mine and I sob as the monitor shows only a long, straight line.  
She's gone...

* * *

I scream loudly and bolt upright. Damn that Pitch. Cold sweat clings against my forehead and I can't manage to stop shaking.  
"Pitch, you goddamn son of a bitch!" my voice echoes loudly. Tears sting at my eyes. No, I won't give that bastard the satisfaction.  
I only now look at my surroundings. I seem to be trapped in this big cage inside Pitch's lair. The metal of the cage feels ice cold against my skin. Ice...Jack!  
In panic I start to search for him. I seem to be up high and i'm surrounded by hundreds of cages. He could be anywhere. I yell his name as loud as I possibly can.  
I continue to search. Wait...there! He seems to be chained against the wall, facing the giant globe in front of him. He still seems to be out of it. I have to get him out of there.  
I franticly start to search for a way out of the cage. There seems to be a door, but it's locked with a key. If only I had used a bobby pin to stick up my hair. I get frustrated and I angrily run at the door and hit it with my shoulder. I curse as a sharp pain shoots through my arm. I only now notice there are small spikes on the bars. Blood trickles down my sleeve. I guess I can forget giving North his dress back without him noticing, if I even get out of here anyway. I clutch my arm, trying to stop the bleeding.  
All of a sudden I hear the rattling of chains. Jack must be awake. I poke my head closer. He groans loudly and is looking around.  
"So, awake, aren't you Jack."  
Pitch's voice seems to be coming out of nowhere.  
"Nasty thing it was that girl did to you. Don't worry, I gave her what she deserved. She's probably still receiving it..."  
"No..." I hear Jack gasp.  
"Don't worry Jack, I know a way to ease the pain."  
I have to get out, fast.  
Jack manages to freeze his binds and they snap loose.  
"Oh, goody, you're going to try to fight me? Not very easy without that staff of yours." Pitch laughs.  
I search for any way of getting out. Wait...the bells! I still have them around my ankle.  
I pick one of them off the chain, trying desperately not to let them make a sound. I manage to break it with one of the sharp edges of the cage. Somehow, I manage to make it sharp and thin enough to pick the lock. And with a few twists and turns, the lock opens.  
Now, how do I get down? I take another peek. Jack seems to be running around, dodging the sand coming from Pitch. Oh god, this is really high. If I could jump towards the cages under here, I could be able to reach the ground.  
Well, here goes nothing...  
I take a run and jump, miraculously, I reach the cage under it. I grab on, the sharp pins piercing my hands and body. I quickly press my fist against my mouth, trying not to yell out. I crawl down and leap towards the next, but mis this time. I fall, but quickly grab a cage under it. One more jump and i'm on the ground. Hold on just a bit longer Jack.  
I wait until Pitch has his back turned towards me. I jump. Landing hard on the floor. I manage to stay on my feet. Jack immediately notices me. Must be a nice sight, me with all these small round holes in my body, blood oozing out.  
I casually tap Pitch on the shoulder and the moment he turns around, I punch him hard in the face.  
"That is for my mom!" I yell out.  
"You stupid brat! How did you get out of there? How did you stop my nightmares?" he spits, clutching his now bleeding nose.  
"Doesn't matter now, all I know is that I desperately want to beat you to a pulp."  
"Oh really, and how will you do that? You have no power!"  
"Oh, but we do..."  
The other guardians seem to have appeared out of nowhere. They stand together, weapons raised. They kind of remind me of Charlie's angels in a way.  
"Oh, you don't think I was prepared for this?" Pitch only laughs. A giant net swoops up from under the guardians feet, trapping them in the air.  
"Well, there goes that plan." North simply says. The other guardians look at him irritated.  
"Pitch, enough! What do you want to gain from this?" Jack says angrily.  
"What I want from this? I don't want anything from this. This, is payback."  
Two spears of dark sand form in Pitches hands and he starts to make his way towards Jack.  
Looks like i'm in for quite the fight.

* * *

**Huge fight scene coming up. I think i'm going to pull an all nighter for this one...  
Merry christmas everyone!  
Love,**

**Theicecreampirate**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just so i don't disappoint you...the fight bit isn't as big as i wanted it to be.  
Though i might hit people** i**n the feels at one point...i apologize in advance. I had a real problem typing that bit...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" i grab one of the rocks on the ground and throw it at Pitch's head. He cringes and turns around.  
"You'll regret that." he growls. Oh shit.  
I turn and start to run, he's way faster than me and in no time he manages to get right in front of me.  
"Boo."

I try to punch him again, but he blocks me with his hand.  
"I'm not falling for that trick again."  
"Wouldn't be so sure about that!" Jack yells from behind me and the hrows a snowball in Pitch's face. I can't help but giggle at his now snow covered face.  
"Enough, let's fight properly shall we." Pitch grins and he creates two small daggers with his sand.  
He swipes at me, I yelp as I feel the blade cut through my skin.  
"See, now you look much less like that ugly mother of yours."  
"She cared about you!" I suddenly burst out.  
"What?" Pitch frowns at me.  
"I know what happened. You let me see what happened..."  
"No I didn't, I just gave you your worst nightmare, I didn't exactly know what it was."  
"huh?" okay, i'm pretty confused now too. My worst nightmare was finding out? My mind is so weird sometimes.  
"That's not the point!I saw what happened! She cared about you and you killed her!" I spit, advancing on him. Surprisingly, he takes a few steps back.  
"She betrayed me!" he shouts angrily. He hits me hard with a wave of sand and I fall backwards. "you don't understand, you don't know what it's like. To care about someone, but being forced to not love them."  
"Yes I do! I know I can't be with Jack forever, but that doesn't mean I don't love him." I say as I get up and brush off the dirt on my dress.  
"You...You love me?" Jack says all of a sudden.  
"I...I do." I can't help but smile when I say it. I turn to look at him. "You're the first person who actually managed to make me believe again, because, you believed in me." I smile at him weakly. And just like that, he no longer looks transparent. He stands there, right in front of me. He's here, and I believe in him. He shows me his famous crooked smile.  
"But that didn't seem to stop you from hurting him! And now, he can't do anything to stop you from getting hurt."  
I forgot about Pitch for a moment. He's suddenly right in front of me. I gasp as a sharp dagger pierces through my side. The world seems to slow down. I look at Pitch, a nasty smile on his face. Agonizing pain shoots through my entire body as the blade is removed. I collapse on the floor, clutching at the wound that is creating a large red stain on my dress.  
"NO!" I hear Jack yell out, rage filling his voice. A blue light flashes before me. A lightning-bolt of ice forms in Jack's hands and crawls forward towards Pitch. He returns the attack by sending a large stream of sand at Jack. But it breaks off, the light breaking the darkness. It hits Pitch hard in the chest. The ice grows around Pitch and starts to encase him.  
"Attack!" is the last thing Pitch can yell before his head also gets covered in ice. He's a giant block of ice now. Staring angrily at the teenager before him. Creatures made out of dark sand run up towards Jack. He turns and I get a quick glance of his face. I've never seen him this angry. He hits them hard with waves of ice, but is soon engulfed by them. He disappears in the wave of creatures.

"Jack..."his name escapes from my mouth. I try to get up, but I fall back again in pain.  
Another blue light stats to form and I smile, he'll be fine. This time though, the light grows and becomes almost blinding. A large wave of light flows through the room and all the creatures seem to explode. The cage in which the other guardians wore trapped in breaks open and they fall hard on the ground. The light clears out and Jack stand there, surrounded by wisps of frozen sand. I let out a sigh of relief. He looks at me then and runs towards me.  
"Hey, where'd you learn that trick? I thought you couldn't use your powers properly without your staff?" I ask weakly.  
"I...I don't know I just got really angry and I..." he sighs "Marie..I-I'm so sorry..."

"No...don't...don't you dare apologize. I'm the one that let him capture you."  
"Because you wanted answers, I-I did the same thing just two years ago. I let Pitch ruin easter to get my memories back. I wanted to know why I was here...what my purpose was."  
The guardians keep their distance, but they keep looking at me sadly.  
"Did you find out?"  
"I died saving my sister, we wore skating and the ice cracked, I managed to swipe her off in time. But, I fell through."  
"Jack, I..." I gasp.

"No no, it's okay, because, well, the moon decided to make me into Jack Frost. He made me a guardian. My purpose is to protect people, but..." He looks at me and places his hand on the wound. I cringe for a moment, but the coolness of his hand eases the pain a bit.

"I failed to protect you." he says finally.

I raise my arm a bit. I'm getting weaker by the second, i'm losing too much blood. Jack takes hold of my hand.  
"This is so cliché" I grin.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The girl dies in the arms of the person she cares about telling him she loves him." I sigh. It's getting harder to talk as I get weaker and weaker.  
"No! You're not going to die. You can't okay...I-I love you too." he says, his voice quivering as he speaks. For a moment, he leans his forehead against mine. We both close our eyes. He then pulls back.

"I'll get you out of here, i'll take you to one of those hospitals you humans go to."  
He places his arms under my head and legs and wants to pick me up.  
"No wait, Jack... aah!" I Yell out as he picks me up an inch and a sharp pain stings at my side. He immediately puts me back down, gently this time.  
"Jack..it's...it's too late" I whisper. It's all I can manage to do.

"No..it can't be too late, you have to stay here with me okay." a single, perfect tear rolls down his cheek. I place my hand on his cheek again and wipe it away with my thumb.  
North comes over to Jack and places his hand on Jack's shoulder. The others gather around too, keeping me company through this. Guess this isn't such a bad way to go, surrounded by all the guardians in one room.  
"Jack..."  
"Yeah?"

"thank you...for believing in me."  
I cringe as a final wave of pain shoots through my body. The last thing I feel is my hand, slowly slipping out of Jack's hand.

* * *

**Omg, what have i done! I felt so bad at writing this, but it's what i kind of wanted to happen in a weird messed up kind of way.  
Don't worry peeps, it will get better...  
Thanks for following new followers. And thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Love,**

**Theicecreampirate**

**(omg, i just ****realized...my story is going to have to end soon...I might have to add a sequel or maybe like a short drabble.)**


	16. Chapter 16

It's dark. A heavy weight seems to be pressing against my chest. It wants to push me further down, but something inside of me tells me that's not a good idea. I fight it as hard as I can. Until light seems to be flowing in from everywhere. I quickly close my eyes. After a while I start to feel a slight stinging sensation in my side. I slowly open my eyes again. Soft cotton sheets cover my body. I look around. A monitor beeps regularly next to me and a small bag with some sort of clear fluid is hooked to a long tube that goes straight into my hand. Then, I see him. He's sitting there next to me. Waiting for me to wake up.  
"Daddy?"

My dad shifts in his chair and looks at me. Once he notices i'm awake he bolts upright.  
"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

I don't know why, but I start to cry. My dad shushes me. "What is it pumpkin?"  
"Mom...she's gone."

My dad pulls me up into a hug and strokes my hair.  
"I know sweetheart, I know."

* * *

After the battle, Jack must have found a way to get me to the hospital without my wounds being suspicious. My dad explained to me that Jamie had come over to our house to ask me to come out. Because I didn't answer he looked through the window and saw me lying on the kitchen floor. He had smashed a window, and saw knives and other kitchen supplies stuck inside my body, and he had pulled them out, hoping it would help. I guess Jack told Jamie to break in. Jack must have pulled open one of the higher cupboards and he had found some things that seemed quite sharp. He had covered them with my blood. Jamie, in the meantime, had gone to warn his mom and an ambulance arrived shortly. They managed to stabilize me and my dad had flown back immediately from his business trip. I had apparently been out for a whole month, and it took me another two months to recover from my wounds. Which meant that winter was almost over once I left the hospital. Jack never visited me. Once in a while, I would find my window completely frosted over. If I looked real close at the window, I could sometimes see fingerprints on it. As if he had wanted to draw something in the frost, but didn't know what to say or draw. If there was frost on my window left before I went to sleep, I would write things on it like "come back" or "i miss you". I once even had the thought that I might not see him because I didn't believe in him enough. But I knew I did with all my heart.  
I'm back at home now. I have to go to school again and I have a bit of catching up to do. The kids at school still ignore me, but it bothers me less. I don't feel lonely anymore. Dad has taken a while off from work so he could spend as much time with me as he could. But, every day, I ask Jamie if he has seen Jack. He has, but Jack is afraid he says. Afraid I will get hurt again. And so the days quickly pass by.  
It's the last day of winter, and Jack won't be back in a while. Fresh snow hasn't fallen in weeks. But a cool breeze still blows from the north. He's still here, he's at his lake. I just know it. Well, if he won't come to me, I guess i'll have to go to him. Franticly, I start to dress warmly. I pull on my jacket and run out the door. "I'm off to the woods for a minute dad, i'll be right back!" I yell before I leave.  
"Okay" he yells back.  
I slam the door closed behind me and start to run as fast as I can into the forest. The snow grows thicker as I get closer to Jack's lake. I find the gap between the two rocks to reach it. And there he stands, in the middle of his lake. He seems to be preparing to leave, laying a last layer of ice on the lake.  
"So, not going to say goodbye huh? Didn't bother to visit, or check up on how I was doing?" I say loudly.  
He then notices me and looks shocked.  
"Marie...I...I couldn't" as he starts to rant, I step on the ice and walk towards him.  
"If Pitch comes back... I can't give him any reason to get to you again." he continues on.  
"Jack, shut up okay!" I say, laughing loudly.  
"I don't care If Pitch comes back, I don't care if he comes after me. Because if he does, i'll be ready for him."  
Jack suddenly grabs me and kisses me. A cold rush shivers through my body. Not a painfully cold one...but, more like that pleasant cold shiver you get when you're excited about something.  
I return his kiss and close my eyes. I feel his one hand against my cheek and the other clinging in my hair. Once we break apart, a wisp of cold breath escapes my mouth, and we both can't help but laugh. His hand is still on my cheek.  
"Marie, I..." his smile slowly fades and he looks away "I almost lost you and, I don't want to. I want to be with you for the rest of my life but..."  
"You're immortal, and i'm...well, mortal." I finish his sentence. A large gust of wind blows by.  
"Yeah okay, wind, i'm going." Jack sniggers at it.  
"Jack, I don't care, we'll figure this out. I guess i'll see you next winter." I sigh. He pulls me into a hug.  
"Promise you won't stop believing in me?" he asks.  
"I couldn't even if I tried, plus, I still got these to remind me." I pull out of the hug and show him the bells that wore once tied around my ankle.  
"You still have those?" he grins. I then have an idea. I must have another string in my jacket. Yes! I even have two. I pull two of the bells off the chain and hang each one on a string.  
"Here" I give one to him and we both hang the bells around our neck as a necklace.  
"I guess you'll hear me now when I return" Jack smiles. "I'll just give a jingle!" He rattles a bit with the bell. I laugh and also rattle with my little necklace.  
"Guess i'll have to go." Jack sighs. He starts to walk towards the middle of the lake.  
"WIND!" he yells.  
"Wait, Jack!"

"Huh?" he frowns.  
I run back towards him and leap into his arms, kissing him passionately. He twirls around and I laugh as a large gust of wind twirls around our bodies, twisting swirls of snowflakes around us. We pull away again and the wind dies down.  
"I love you Frost." I whisper as he leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Underweather." he whispers back.

We then slowly break apart for the last time. The biggest gust of wind I have ever felt blows by and scoops Jack up into the air. He makes tumbles and summersaults in the air. Flying off in the morning sky.  
"How long 'till next winter?" I hear him yell from afar.  
"Nine months!" I yell back.  
"What?!" his voice sounds more distant now.  
I giggle and shout as loud as I can.  
"NINE MONTHS!"

And I stay there, watching him as he flies off towards newer towns that need snow.  
When I was younger, me and my mom would fantasize about fairies, trolls, dragons and other mythical creatures. For a long time, I even thought Jack was only a fantasy.  
But now, he is my very own wonderful reality.

* * *

**It's finished! Omg, it's actually finished.  
****I had a few people who reviewed and hoped she would turn into a guardian, but i had already read a lot of ****fan fictions that let the oc die and turn into a guardian. So, i wanted to do something different.  
I enjoyed doing this immensely and i think i'm going to add a sequel to this story.  
Don't worry, i'll post something on this story once i've started writing the next part of this.  
Thank you all for following, reviewing, favoriting and whatever. I hope you liked how it all turned out.  
And i hope to see you again very, very soon.**

**So much love,**

**Theicecreampirate**

**(oh, and if i might add, while writing this last chapter. I constantly had the song "Let your heart hold fast" by Fort Atlantic playing on repeat. It played at the end of the latest episode of "How i met your mother" and i loved this song so much. It really helped me write this last chapter.)**


	17. Update!

**Heeeey everyone!**

**Sorry for taking so long, but i have uploaded the next part of my story "The wonders of reality."  
If you wish to search it. It is called "The power of imagination"  
Yes, I know, it's not the best name, but it's the first thing that popped into my head. Plus it fits with where i'm going at with the story.**

You can also find it on my profile page or homepage, i don't really know what it's called.  
Anyway...  
Go check it out, and i hope you'll enjoy it.  
Hope to hear from you soon!  
Love,  
Theicecreampirate


End file.
